Prince Charming and Cinderella
by dontlikeyouk
Summary: What happens when he's your Prince Charming but your not his Cinderella? Esme Masen has a dark past that nobody really knows about but when she's re-united with childhood friend Carlisle Cullen whos now a successful doctor, will she be able to trust him? How does Doctor Cullen Heal Miss Esme? Rad and find out! Human/Canon


**Okay i know i haven't finished my other to fics but i just got this idea and i have this need to write this, anyway just read and i'll see you at the bottom of the page:)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's charactors are the property of Stephanie Meyer but i'm secretly planning to steal Carlisle!**

**Prince Charming and Cinderella**

Chapter one

The wail that erupted from my little nephew as he was brought into the world was deafening! Born on the thirty-first of May at two-o'clock, weighing a healthy six pounds and seven ounces Tyler Masen was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. The headful of hair he already had was leaning towards a more coppery-brown just, like his fathers. I hadn't gotten a chance to see his eyes yet but i had a slight suspicion they would be like his mothers and brothers- warm brown.

He was now in his Mothers arms as she soothingly cooed words of love whilst tears of joy sliped from the corners of her eyes. My brother hunched over beside her, wiping her sweat-drenched hair away from her forehead he placed a sweet kiss to her lips. I felt like i was intruding on a private moment but i couldn't help but be grateful to see them both so happy.

You see they were not always happy, sure they fought like any couple with the stress of holding down jobs, paying a mortgage and raiding a child (with one on the way) but arguments were different with them. They never lasted long, they never got that heated but they both said things in anger, things that cut the other deep. I can't recall the amount of times they'd split up over the years over this kind of thing but i could make an informed guess because i was usually the one to step in and resolve the problem.

Edward and Bella had been together since he was twelve and she was fifteen, i wasn't the least bit happy about their relationship seen as Bella and i are the same age and at the time attended high school together. When Edward was sixteen his nineteen year old girlfriend fell pregnant. They both left school with basic qualifications to raise their son and with the help of those around them didn't do to bad a job.

As well as a new baby and lack of money both of them had their own 'issues' to deal with. Bella lived with her Mum and her Step-Dad, she didn't get along with Alex at all and that drove a wedge into her relationship with her Mother. Her Mum left her biological Father when she was five, he was an alcoholic and physically abused his wife. Due to her childhood Bella had developed PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). She never really found happiness of love until she met Edward.

Edward had his own set of skeletons! At the beginning of his relationship with Bella our Mother had suffered a severe back injury and could no longer work. We were never ever poor per say but we didn't exactly live in the lap of luxury either but our Mum had always worked and just sitting in the house in constant pain and dealing with two messed up teenagers drove her to severe depression. It was heart-wrenching for both of us to watch our strong Independent Mother break down and it took it's toll. Edward choose a path i would have never of thought him to, for it was one i was staying completely void of for the same reasons he should have been.

Drugs are the most evil and corrupt things anyone can get into, especially a twelve year old boy. Edward began following in the footsteps of our Father and when my Mum noticed things had gotten out of hand, he was to far down the road to return. Bricks and mortar blocked his path in the form of cannabis, alcohol and sex. Now that may seem like normal things but remember at this time he was only twelve and just as i professed his habit got worse- FAST!

When Edward and Bella fell out he would go and get wasted, insanely high and have sex with a few girls. She would go home and fall into a depressive state of self-hatred. All in all though for the past two years things had been great for them and i was immensely happy to see them actually living their lives.

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks so much Esme you were great". I gave a weak smile and a a shake of the head in response, Edward had been in Seattle at a job interview whilst Bella and i had lunch at my place, Bella had unexpectedly gone into labor. Due to the fact that Tyler was two weeks overdue the labor had only been three hours and I'd been Bella's birthing partner.

"I just did what i could", i said as the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"How's baby doing"? She asked.

"Good, i think" Bella replied, "although he is awful quiet, Reece wouldn't shut up". I laughed at that, it was true when my oldest nephew was born i think he must've cried non-stop for an hour-and-a-half.

"Oh, you have two"? Bella nodded in response. The nurse chuckled taking Tyler into her arms and looking at his beautiful face, "There's nothing wrong with this one" she marveled.

"He's a keeper" I smiled.

"Mmmhm, well i have to take him to pediatrics for a full check and you Miss Swan, get some rest, the Doctor will be along shortly".

Bella sighed and Edward kissed her cheek and stood up, "I'm going to go and see Reece and my Mum, when you wake up all three of your boys will be here beside you".

Bella nodded and fell back onto the pillow.

Edward and i followed the nurse out the room and stood and watched as she carried Tyler off to the pediatrics ward. "Thank you Esme" Edward was staring deeply into my eyes and i couldn't help but feel as though there was a deeper meaning to his statement.

"You don't have to thank me for that".

"Not just for being here today" he sighed, "for everything".

I couldn't look him in the eye so i averted my gaze to the floor. I still hadn't forgiven Edward for his behaviour, i doubted i ever would but by being there for him meant i helped my nephews and that was important to me.

"I know Esme, i know, i..i don't blame you" Edward breathed, his tone full of remorse.

I nodded, he must of understood that i didn't want continue this conversation because we started walking down the hallway towards the waiting room. "Twenty-five, two kids and a shit job" Edward said sarcastically.

"about the interview, how'd it go"? I looked at his face to see him biting his lip nervously.

"I'm not really sure, they said I'd need to take an English refreshers course" he said the last part in disgust.

"For your dyslexia"? I pondered. Edward was very bright and like me didn't use his full potential in school but he wasn't able to read until he was ten and still has trouble spelling things and writing them down.

"Yeah" he laughed nervously, "the course is six weeks then it's two and-a-half years on-the-job training". After he left school Edward had taken any odd job but now he wanted to take the time to train as a joiner, it was as much to prove something to his family as it was to him.

"And, are you going to"?

"I dunno Es, it's six weeks, six weeks without pay", i didn't get the chance to argue back because we'd entered the waiting room and and eight year old Reece had charged at me like a bull.

"Auntie Esme" he beamed up at me through thick lashes. Unlike Edward and now Tyler Reece had medium brown hair like Bella but he did have Mine and Edwards perfectly shaped glistening green eyes.

"And how are you today Mr. Masen"? i asked him.

"So so good, i got a new baby brother" he jumped excitedly.

"You did, did you"?

He nodded. "well do you know what"? i asked.

"What"?

"I think you'll be the best big brother ever" he smiled warmly and i lifted him up and gave him a sloppy kiss that had us both laughing.

We had been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour, Edward had headed off to pediatrics to check on Tyler and Reece had fallen asleep, that just left me and my mum to sit and talk about everything and anything. "I'd better phone Renee and then Charlie" i sighed.

"I don't know why you're going to bother, they don't care about Bella, if they did they would have been here when you told them she was in labor".

"They both have jobs, anyway i said I'd phone them when i had news".

My Mum opened her mouth to argue but i didn't want to hear it to be honest, i

Was rather tired.

I exited the waiting room and took out my I phone, great, no signal. I guessed I'd just need to borrow a phone at te reception desk. As i headed down the sterile white corridors i thought about my own life. It was definitely not a bunch of roses, past or present but i couldn't help but want what normal people my age. A stable relationship. I'd not even had one of those. The guys I'd dated in my early twenties only wanted into my pants and all men are the same so I'd just given up on the dating game. The way i felt about myself and my body wasn't great so how could i expect anyone else to respect me, right? Imagine being a twenty nine year old virgin, it wasn't that i couldn't have sex, i just didn't want to! It's called making love for a reason, and i still believe that you should only have sex with someone you love. I'd been in love once, i missed him, i missed him alot but how can you miss someone who wasn't yours in the first place? You see he was my Prince Charming but i wasn't his Cinderella!

I turned the corner to the reception area, i took a step towards the desk and abruptly was stopped in my tracks. There in a white lab coat signing paperwork was someone i never thought I'd see again. Carlisle Cullen!

**AN: So...what did you think? Please review and follow and i promise i will reply to every single one!**

**Chapter two coming up soon!**


End file.
